goanimate_groundedfandomcom-20200215-history
Zak , wheezie , and the hungry pumpkin
Zak : hey wheezie , did you know that the stay puft marshmallow man is a Nazi . Wheezie : no , I didn't . But how ? Zak : because he stepped on the church . Wheezie : oh. ( Does her trademark laugh ) birdman2k5 : guys ,I have some bad news . Your ( stutters ) fired ..... Zak : what ?! Wheezie ; but we love working for you ! Birdman2k5 : I know , this hurts me more then it hurts you . Plus , diesel and Kimberly forced me to fire you . Zak : I guess , we will just see you around . ( Both him and wheezie walk off sadly while birdman2k5 sadly watches . The duo then comes across a restaurant ) Zak : that looks respectable . Wheezie : I wonder if they will be able to hire us . ( Both enter the restaurant ) Mr krabs : hello there Zak and wheezie ! Why are you two separated . Zak ; because birdman2k5 separated us when he hired us . But then his fake parents forced him to fire us . Mr krabs : nah , who cares about that boney ? Besides , he is so thin to the point where his face is skull like . ( Wheezie uses her fire breath to light Mr krabss butt on fire ) Mr krabs ; me poopdeck is burning ! Wheezie : well you deserved it ! I enjoyed working for birdman ! Mr krabs ,: wait , birdman2k5 is 25 years old right ? Zak : so ? Mr krabs : this job is only for those who are sixteen and up . So how old are you . Zak : seventeen . Mr krabs : alright then . You two already know about the food , so let's open the restaurant ! Hungry pumpkin : I'm very hungry . Zak : that looks like a giant pumpkin ! Wheezie : I agree with you zackie ! Zak : please don't call me that . Hungry pumpkin : give me the pizza . ( Zak gives him the pizza ) Hungry pumpkin : give me the pepper . ( Wheezie gives him the vegetable ) Hungry pumpkin : no ! I don't want that ! Wheezie : but you said you wanted the pepper ! Mr krabs : I believe he wanted the condiment . Wheezie : what ?! You kidding me ?! Hungry pumpkin : give me the pepper . Wheezie : fine ! Happy ? ( The hungry pumpkin eats the condiment ) Hungry pumpkin : give me the French fries . ( Zak gives him the French fries ) Hungry pumpkin : give me the water . ( Wheezie gives him Champaign ) Hungry pumpkin : no ! I don't want that ! Mr krabs : your kidding me wheezie ! Wheezie : I can explain . Hungry pumpkin : give me the hot dog . ( Zak eats the hot dog ) Mr krabs : Zak ! Zak : I'm sorry . I love hot dogs . Mr krabs : I don't care ! That hot dog was for the customer . Zak : hey ! I forgot about this one ! I saved it in my none existing pocket ! ( Hungry pumpkin eats Zak's hot dog and Zak cries ) Zak : that hot dog was mine ! Give it back . Mr krabs : he already ate it . Plus you already had a hot dog . Now stop acting like a spoiled brat . Hungry pumpkin : give me the hamburger . Wheezie : ( in hungry pumpkin's voice ) no ! I don't want that ! Hungry pumpkin : ( angrily ) give me the hamburger ! Wheezie : no ! I'm giving you a hot dog ! Because hot dogs are way better than dumb old burgers ! Hungry pumpkin : no ! I don't want that ! Wheezie : how dare you ?! Hungry pumpkin : give me the hamburger . ( Wheezie lays on the table ) Wheezie : fine ! No hot dogs ! But no burgers either ! Your just going to eat me instead ! Hungry pumpkin : ( tosses the screaming wheezie across the room ) no ! I don't want that ! ( A few minutes later ) Hungry pumpkin : that was terrible ! I'm not coming back here ! Zak : how did we do Mr krabs ? Wheezie : did we get the job ? Mr krabs : no ! You two didn't get me any money today ! Your fired ! Get out of me restaurant right now or I will call the police ! ( Zak and wheezie leave the restaurant ) Zak : I am so freaking mad ! I can't freaking believe that crustacious cheep skate fired us ! Wheezie : now we can't afford any of the hot dogs we want ! Zak : look on the bright side though . At least we can work for birdman2k5 again . Wheezie : hooray ! ,( When they got to birdmans house ) Birdman2k5 : Zak and wheezie ! I can't believe you got fired from your new job ! That's it ! You are rehired ! You can go ahead and watch South Park because I'm giving you two a break .